Curse of Heavens
by KingBeasta
Summary: Once trapped in his personal hell. Thought to be killed years ago now he's back for revenge. This is a story where not all fairy tails have a happy ending. Some fairy tails aren't so cheerful this of a story where a person has dealt with pain all his life with him returning to the place that had caused him so much pain.
1. Chapter 1

Curse of Heavens

 **Summary**

Once trapped in his personal hell. Thought to be killed years ago now he's back for revenge. This is a story where not all fairy tails have a happy ending. Some fairy tails aren't so cheerful this of a story where a person has dealt with pain all his life with him returning to the place that had caused him so much pain. Begs the question if you had the power to get back at those people who harmed you what would you do with this power.

Naruto x Millianna

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Both Erza and Jellal glares at each other Erza is her fire empress armor looking at Jellal with disgust. Normally the redhead would only glare at people with the look of disgust if they had harmed the people she carea about. Jellal is that person he had not only have his childhood friends rebuild the Tower of Heaven which is the very same building where he, Erza, and everyone else has enslaved.

Not only had Jellal made his childhood friends rebuild the building but he had lied to everyone telling them that Erza had destroyed the boats preventing any of them from leaving if that wasn't bad the tower they built is made out of lacrma. Jellal had also joined the council and slowly manipluated them. But now with both sides of Jellal merged he had gotten stronger which had shocked Erza.

Erza still couldn't believe after all these years she's back. Back to the place where had caused her much suffering so much anguish, pain, and at times horror but it was also the same place that lead her to her guild Fairy Tail. It was this guild that gave her a new start , a new family. But now, Fairy Tail's Titania stands in front of Jellal someone she had once had feelings for but all she feels his anger towards the bluenette man.

But orginally , her comrade Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer woukd be facing off against Jellal. Well, he would have if Erza had not blocked his punch. She knew Natsu wanted to fight Jellal for making Erza suffer so much but this was her battle she had to be the one to stop Jellal not Natsu, not Gray, but her.

Erza grips her sword tightly glaring at Jellal who's hand are encased in magic. "I'm sorry Natsu but this is my fight. It's just something I have to do. This is my mission!" thought Erza with her eyes shined in determination.

Jellal raises his eyes at Erza "what's with that look of determination? Do you honestly think you could defeat me Erza?" asked Jellal looking at Erza as if she's not even his equal.

"Yes I do Jellal. You shouldn't be so arrogant, that arrogance of yours will be your very downfall." said Erza.

Jellal grins at Erza "are you it isn't you who's being arrogant." said Jellal.

Erza shook her head negatively "no this is the day where it ends." declared Erza.

"I shouldn't agree more but this is the day where you die!" yelled Jellal he jumps in the raising his habd cocerung himself in his Heavenly Body Magic " **Meteor Shower (** Ryūsei-gun **)**!" yelled Jellal firing numerous of magic blast at Erza.

Erza narrows her eyes with quick reflex she avoids the blast. Erza then looks seeing a blast of magic heading towards her she reflects the blast causing it to hit the the wall. She then swirls her sword around the sword ignites in flames " **Fire Fly (** Faiafurai **)**!" yelled Erza firing flaming needles at Jellal.

Jellal uses his earth magic to make a large wall blocking her attack. He then pushes the wall sending large shards of rock at Erza she quickly changes into her Flight Armor she then speeds towards Jellal shocking him due to her increase speed. Erza then drop kicks Jellal in the chest causing him to fly back she then get's behind him and slashes his back.

Jellal let's out a scream he then glares daggers at Erza "you fucking bitch!" yelled Jellal blasting Erza with his fire and wind magic. While Erza to busy dodging Jellal sneaks up behind Erza he then combines his fire and dark magic " **Dark Flame Magic: Lance of Tri (** Dāku fureimu majikku: Ransu of Tri **)**!" thought Jellal as he hits her on the back with his powerful combine magic sending her back Jellal doesn't stop he uses his telekinesis on Erza to slam her hard against the wall leaving cracks. He then uses his Heavenly Body Magic and bombard her with magic balls he then rushes at Erza he punches Erza in the jaw causing her head to slam on the wall.

He then grips her hair tightly forcing Erza to bite on her bottom lip thus preventing her from letting out a scream. He then straight up upper cups her in the jaw with such force.

Erza glares deadly daggers at Jellal she angey punched Jellal across the right side of his face forcing his face to turn the other way she then power punches him in the stomach to the point where he spits out spit. With his back towards her she harshly slams her fist on his back forcing him to buckle back. She then grabs onto Jellal's face and knees him in the face. As Jellal falls back from a distance he then quickly encases his fist in earth magic he then straight up slugs Erza across the face causing her to spit outs blood.

She grips her teeth in anger she punches Jellal causing a piece of broken tooth flying out of his mouth. Both of them nearly snarled at each other they both punched each other which had cause the two to slide back. Jellal massages his chin with a smirk as blood leaks from his mouth "I gotta say I didn't think you would last this long. But the end results will be the same." said Jellal giving her a dark look.

"And what will the end results be?" asked Erza glaring at Jellal.

"Simple my friend. Your death!" grinned Jellal.

Erza shook her head negatively "no your wrong Jellal. It's not ny time that's up!" yelled Erza both then glares at each other anger and hatred that you could nearly see that could even see what color their very emotion is. But soon after about 3 minutes later their eyes shot open in shock but not at whatever the two had done or said. But they smelt something that made the two nearly throw up not in disgust but as if they smelled something vile it was as if they smelled something that is toxic.

The two had even start noticing the ground, walls, and the larcma had start changing colors and the lacrma had turned to purple and literally fall apart one by one. Erza and Jella looked on in shocked as the lacrma had begins to melt in their very eyes "what the fuck is going on!" yelled a frustrated Jellal who's confused on what has happen at this very moment.

But just as the things around them had started decaying all round the two then begun to hear foot steps. The two once again finds themselves shocked at the strange phenomenon that has enter both of Jellal's and Erza's moment. But just as the foot steps come to them they see a cloaked figure wearing a black hooded cloak with the ends of it torn. Underneath the cloak the person is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with grey lines running across the long sleeve shirt, he's wearing a black-blue armored vest, he's wearing leather gloves there's a clear view showing he has his hands wrapped in black medical tape, the person is wearing bkack fitted jeans and black conbat boots. "To what's going on her is quite simply well that's if your a fuckin moron . " said the cloak figure but once as this mysteious addition had stepped out everything stopped becming decay by the toxic aura.

Jellal glares at this person with so much anger. But that is excepted to happen since this figure had interrupted the fight with him and Erza "who the hell are!" demanded Jellal glaring at the cloak figure.

The cloaked figure looked between Erza and then looks toward Jellal "i'm not surprised neither of you remember. Me after all it has been over eight years since we've seen each other." said the cloak figure.

"You don't look familiar. Not even your voice sounds familiar." stated Jellal.

"And I'll have to agree with Jellal. I've never seen you before." said Erza changing into her Purgatory Armor.

""Well that's understandable it has been along time. So, allow me to reintroduce myself." said the hooded figure. As he slowly he removes his cloaked hood. It is revealed this person appears to be around the age of 16 years old, he has a tan colored skin tone. On each side of his face are whiskered marks going diangle across the whiskered marks are one scar going across each of his cheeks he also has a scar on his chin. The mysterious figure has narrowed shaped eyes his eyes are blue in color and he has shoulder length blonde hair. Both Erza and Jellal looked shocked since the last time they saw this person was during the coup they had thought he died when the worshippers of Zeraf threw him on the tower and two the ocean.

"N-N-Naruto you're alive...but how?" asked Erza looking at the person who she believed was dead.

Jellal stares at Naruto "how are you even alive. If i remember correctly you were thrown off of the tower and the only below the tower are rapid rip tides and rocks." said Jellal in confusion.

Naruto stared at Jellal with an unreadable expression "it doesn't matter how or why I'm here. But the one thing i do know is that I saw you destroying the boats. You're the reason why everyone id trapped here but to also force soneone like Millianna to be forced to become a slave of someone. While this reunion it's time to get down to bussines.

Jellal narrows his eyes in suspension "and what might that be?" asked Jellal.

Naruto gives him a dark look "to kill you. The Magic Council was suspicious of you so they ordered me to kill. But you know the funny thing Is. I accepted the order I hate you the most ." said Naruto smiling with a dark look.

Erza looks at Naruto with shock "The Magic Council. But I thought there were no assassins in Feore !" exclaimed Erza in confusing tone even Jellal is confused since his other half Siegrain was a member of the Saint Wizards.

"And exactly how are you going to kill me?" asked Jellal with his eyes narrowing at the blonde wizard.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I don't maybe...like this." said Naruto in a dark strict tone Jellal then gets slammed with a powerful blast of green gass. Causing him tomove back several feet. Naruto then turns towards Erza "don't get in the way Erza." said Naruto in a commanding tone.

"What do you mean don't get involved Naruto! I don't want Jellal and this placing taking away the people I care about!" yelled Erza in anger.

Naruto turns to her and his stern experssion lighten up "Erza-chan don't worry just sit back and watch besides I don't think you could go a couple rounds after all you're half way out of magic." said Naruto as he slams his fist to his palm he then produces a gas ball Naruto then throws the ball. But right as it get's close to him the gas suddenly exploded in flames launching back.

Jellal get's up wiping the blood fron his mouth "Gas Magic ( **Gasu Mahō** ) quite rare and I see you can use is it in various ways but it doesn't really matter how strong you've gotten. " said Jellal with a glare.

Naruto just tilts his head with an unreadable expression but mentally he wanted to kill Jellal right here abd now but he wanted Jellal to believe he has a chance at defeating him but once he believes he has won Naruto will destroy him. "and why won't it Jellal?" asked Naruto with a tone of fake curiosity.

Jellal hand is then covered in darkness magic "because just like Erza you'll both be dead Lone Lion ( **Kodokuna Raion** )." said Jellal firing a blast of dark magic that is shaped like a lion's head.

Naruto quickly reacts and uses his gas magic to form a wall "Gas Wall ( **Gasu Kabe** )." said Naruto blocking his attack fully showing signs of him calm.

Erza looks on in shock "unbelievable not only does he have magic like everyone else but his magic is more stronger and deadly. But I can't help but to wonder what happened to you? Are you truly an assassin ? But can you honestly beat him Naruto?" thought Erza.

Jellal narrows his eyes at the younger man in front of him "you seem profient with that gas of your. " said Jellal he jumps in the air then fires his Grand Chariot ( **Guran Shario** ) at Naruto.

Naruto just looks up in the sky as the light attacks hit him full on. "Naaaaruto!" yelled Erza as she just watched her friend get blasted by Jellal. She then turns towards Jellal with a glare "damn you Jellal! I swear I'll fuckin' kill you!" yelled Erza with tears rolling off her face.

"How pathetic he didn't even last long." said Jellal coldy but as the smoke clears away he see's green smoke swirling around and to his and Erza's shock the green gas is Naruto. "What ! How is that possible I'd killed you I made sure of it!" roared Jellal.

Naruto just looks at Jellal with a cold look "are you sure?" taunted Naruto "because it felt like you were holding back Jellal." said Naruto darkly.

"What was that!" roared Jellal glaring at Naruto he then fires stone shards at Naruto "Stone Rain Shower ( **Sutōnreinshawā** )!" yells Jellal in anger.

Naruto then raises his right arm "Vaporize Wellow ( **Kika Suru** )." said Naruto a dark blue vapor spreads out to the rock shards thus melting them away shocking Jellal and Erza. Jellal looks in shock then he growls angery at the blonde Uzumaki he then uses his meteor to charge at him Naruto rushes back at Jellal but right as Jellal punches goes to hit Naruto. Jellal's fist passes through Naruto, he then upper cuts him in air Naruto's body transform into gas allowing Naruto to grab Jellal's face and knees him in the air he then performs a spiralling kick to the face launching him swirling to the ground. Just as he was about to get up he get's kicked on the chin nearly shattering his chin.

After he's launched in the air a muge red mist covers him "Hidden in Mist ( **Kirigakure** )." said Naruto.

Jellal finds himself shocked that this fog has him blinde the bluenette never seen such a strong fog "this is some strong mist. I'm imprissed Naruto I've honestly never seen such a strong fog. I suppose this fog is filled with magic." said Jellal.

"Why thank you and you're right I can make the fog denser . Thus making it nearly impossible to see through the fog. " said Naruto in a teasing mode taunting the bluenette.

Jellal then encases his hands in fire "great where the hell are you Uzumaki. " wondered Jellal "fighting him is much more difficult than I orginaly thought he's obviously more powerful then Erza and Natsu ." thought Jellal. He then get's punches in his left jaw then his right jaw. With him dizy from the left and right hook he's helpless as he get's upper cup in the air he then coughs out bloos as someones fist slam hard on chest forcing him to hit the ground hard.

A magic circle then appears below Jellal "dammnit Naruto stop playing Red Corpse ( **Hi no mahō: Akai shikabane** )!" yelled Jellal slamming his fist on the ground thus sending a powerful flame sonic wave at everything which had burnt everything that was from a one mile radius.

But just as the flames die down Jellal is still shocked that the fog is still around "my turn Snake Rave ( **Sunēkureibu** )." said Naruto all of the fog around then starts to attack him from all sides as the fog is charged into numerous stratches all around Erza is shocked at the state of Jellal she also notices how his skin has changed blue.

Jellal then falls to his knees shivering "what did you do to me!" yelled Jellal.

"Nothing really just changed the compound of the fog to a poisonous nitrogen vapor. But don't worry it won't kill you just slowly shut your systems down slowly." said Naruto looking at Jellal with nothing but scorn.

Jellal gritted his teeth in anger his body is then covered in the Heavenly Body Magic and Darkness Magic "I won't go down Uzumaki i'll kill you and Erza if it's the last fucking thing i do dammnit! Helios Temple Rage: Nexus Titan ( **Heriosutenpurureiji: Nekusasutaitan** )!" yelled Jellal firing a huge blast of light and dark magic the attak is so powerful the walls are being blowned away showing the lacrma.

Naruto with his eyes shocked just breathes in and out he then open his eyes and see's the blast just a few feet away from him the blonde didn't look intiminated by the blast or even put off of guard. " Gas Demon's Roar ( **Gasuoni no Hōkō** )." said Naruto releasing a red venomous gas from his mouth that over powers Jellal's own magic.

Jellal is so shocked they just stood in shock as the poisonous gas it's Jellal. Jellal falls down to the ground and begins to start vomiting blood from his mouth he looks at Naruto with a shocked and angry expression. " What the fuck are you! You just said Demon's Roar." said Jellal with a strain expression.

Naruto then allows a dark and twisted grin to appear on his face "really Jellal your asking such a stupid question? Isn't obvious hell I bet Erza knows what I am but is just to shock to ever copperhend what she just mention. But if you really want know I'll glady tell you I am a Devil Slayer, a Gas Devil Slayer!" said Naruto an appearance of a strange beast appears behind him looking just like a mutated Trakenna from the crossover with Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed rescue.

"The gas that I hit you with has the properties of neurotoxic venom. In this form, my poison can cause damage to your nervous system. It also causes an inhibition of neurotransmitters resulting in muscle paralysis and the opponent losing control of their body. " explained Naruto.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Jellal not understanding why Naruto is telling him about the gas.

"Because the gas is slowly killing it won't be a matter of time before all your organs to stop. You can feel it now huh your body is slowing down you can feel the numbness in your limbs. But before you die I want you to know how much I hate you. Everytime i was sent out to kill a dark guild all I can think about was your death. Every waking moment I'd dream about killing and torturing you in the worst possible way. " said Naruto in a dark tone that's filled with nothing but pure and utter hatred.

Naruto then walks over to the down Jellal "but don't think I'd had you on my mind for years no when i got thrown off of the tower the only person who was truly on my mind was my best friend Millianna hell it was her that kept me going and my hatred for you and every Zeraf worshippers. Jellal my hatred for trash like you runs so deep that I would dream about killing you but now that dream has come true my asshole of a former friend. Now you're good as dead "Gas Demon's Landscape ( **Gasuoni no Fūkei** ). Erza don't worry I won't let the gas touch you." said Naruto as the red gas escape from Naruto's mouth as the gas hits Jellal the man screams in pain as the gas literally poisons his skin and organs living the man dead and giving him an apperance of a dead corpse that had been allowing to rot for months the only reason how you knew it was Jellal was because of the man's pale blue hair and tattoo.

Erza looked in as shocked as the mist had covered everything except her but her eyes were so wide it would make you believe her eyes are ready to pop out of her head. "I don't believe it. You've done it. You actually killed Jellal." exclaimed a shocked Erza.

Naruto gives her a small smile "I told you I would kill him. " said Naruto allowing a small friendy expression to appear.

Erza then hugs Naruto tightly "Naruto where the hell have you been do you not know how your "death" and how the hell you became so strong Naruto!" demanded Erza looking into Naruto's eyes with a serious expression.

Naruto pulls him back and smiles at her "where I've been the last years is something I rather not tell well at least not yet , that is. And to how I became so strong is due to my insane training. I would literally train until I can't even lift a finger the training I did was so intense it would kill a normal person. Now enough of these questions I believe it's time for a reuinon ." said Naruto walking out of the tower.

 **With Team Fairy Tail**

Natsu grabs his stomach in pain Lucy looks at Natsu with concern "your stomach is still hurting?" asked Lucy Natsu just nods his head letting out a groan.

Gray snorts at Natsu "Flamebrain quit being such a damn baby it couldn't have hurt that much." said Gray while he had been hit by Erza multiple times like Natsu he just never got a full powered punch in the stomach.

Natsu glares at Gray "shut it Frosty The Stripper!" yelled Natsu glaring at the ice mage. This had caused Gray to glare at Natsu along the sides Happy is just resting on Lucy's head, the blonde female has a sweat drop as she notices Gray had lost his clothes somehow. While Wally, Sho, and Millianna just look at the fairy tail mages wondering is this normal.

Lucy couldn't help but to sweat drop at Gray "does he even realize he's in his boxers." thought Lucy she then turns to Jellal who's laying on the ground a huge nose bleed.

Juvia with a bloody nose has her eyes rolled back "Gray-sama not so rough." mumbled Juvia.

Sho looks at Juvia with a disturbed expression he then changes his attention to Lucy "um, Lucy are those two always like that?" asked Sho in concern Lucy nods her head.

"This is pretty normal." said Happy.

Sho blinks his eyes in confusion "really?" asked Sho who can't believe Natsu and Gray fighting is normal.

Happy smiles widely at Sho "that's because Natsu and Gray are rivals." said Happy as he flies around he see's Erza and Naruto who's carrying the dead body of Jellal "hey everyone look! It's Erza and some other guy carrying Jellal!" yelled Happy in his usual cheerful tone. Everyone turns and looks while Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia looks at Happy's direction they all had a huge smile seeing strict teammate. "Erza did it! She defeated Jellal!" cheered Happy.

While team Fairy Tail were glad that their friend/ commrade has returned Sho, Wally, and Millianna looked on in shock. There in the distance was not only Erza but Naruto carrying Jellal and just like Erza they too had believe he died years ago. The three former slaves eyes begins pour at rain but out of the three of them Milliana cried the hardest nearly falling to her knees. "Oh my god I don't believe it! Naruto-kun is alive!" exclaimed Milliana.

"Naruto-ani is alive!" cried Sho at seeing his childhood friend.

"N-N-Naruto I don't believe it !" stated Wally who's beyond belief.

"Hey who is that guy!" yelled Natsu.

Gray slaps Natsu on the back of the head "quite fire spitter he's obviously a friend." said Gray Natsu glares at Gray, luckily there little spat was over really soon as both Naruto and Erza his in front of them. Gray smiles at Erza "you've done it Erza you defeated Jellal." said Gray Erza smiles back at Gray she then shook her head negatively.

"No it wasn't be who beat Jellal but was my friend Naruto." said Erza pointing at Naruto who just stares at them blanky but that blank expression soon becomes a happy one when he stares at Sho, Wally, and Millianna.

Naruto gives each of them a small smirk "hey guys long time no see." said Naruto dropping Jellal in front of them thus shocking them.

Natsu looked even more shock with his enhance smell he was able to smell the body afar but couldn't really tell what it was since he never smelled a dead body "w-wh-what did you do yo him?" asked Natsu who has a horrorified expression even the always cheerful Happy has a horrorified expression.

Naruto turned towards Natsu almost pity the naive Natsu but Naruto then remembers guilds aren't allow to kill unless they are ordered to but the Magic Council ordering a guild to kill a certain person or group is extremely rare. "I killed him." said Naruto in a flat like it was nothing but in truth it really wasn't that hard.

"You..What..Why!" yelled Natsu glaring at the blonde teenager.

Naruto expression then turns dark shocking everyone except for Erza. "Because I was ordered to by the Magic Council. And before you ask I can't tell you what my line of work is the only readon why i'm telling is to somewhat prevent you from doing anything stupid." said Naruto.

Natsu growls at Naruto for him killing Jellal and insulting his intelligence even though there isn't much intelligence in the first place. Naruto then scowls at Natsu "that won't be a problem would it Salamander." said Naruto in a dark emotionless tone.

"Hai." said Natsu terrified of Naruto.

Lucy stood in shock "he turned Natsu into Happy." said Lucy.

Naruto ignores the celestial mage abd turns to his former slave friends "how did you kill Jellal?" asked Wally in a concern way.

Naruto thinks about it he then nods his head "okay, I can't tell you how I killed because I would like to keep it a secret for now. But I will tell you the magic I used. It is called Gas Magic. " lied Naruto he then turns to Team Fairy Tail and his friends "but I warn you don't go telling everyone who I am. It is part of my job that very little know who I am. But you can just say a man with a black cloak who uses Gas Magic killed Jellal." said Naruto everyone nods their head in agreement.

Juvia looks at Erza with a stoick tone she then gains a shocked expression "rival in love!" exclaimed Juvia causing Erza to double over.

"Juvia I do not have feelings for Gray." said Erza in an almost tired tone.

Juvia glares at Erza "Juvia will not lose. First Lucy, now Erza. But it does not matter, Juvia will win Gray-sama's help!" declared Juvia.

While Erza and Lucy try to explain to Juvia. Millianna jumps at Naruto and hugs him wrapping her arms and legs around him "I miss you Naruto-kun!" cried Millianna as she nuzzles her face on the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto wraps his arms around Millianna's waist "I miss you too, Millianna. I'm so happy to see you again." said Naruto.

Millianna looks up at Naruto with fresh tears "where have you been all this time!" yelled Millianna.

Naruto looks down at her with a small smile "I've been training and I needed to make sure I could kill Jellal and free you all from him, but i'm back and I ain't going anywhere." said Naruto.

"You mean it?" asked Millianna.

Happy then flies over to Naruto "hey, you have whiskers like me. Are they birthmarks?" asked Happy.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, they aren't birthmarks they are scars." said Naruto in a tone void of emotion Happy and Naruto's friends looked down in sadness .

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Curse of Heavens is done. the next story I'll do is** _ **Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following four weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula- 68**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee- 62**

 **Naruto x Toph- 59**

 **Naruto x Mai- 50**

 **Naruto x Katara- 48**

 **Menma x Yue- 39**

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'm finished with my finals I'm now on Winter Break. Also to let you guys know after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Juvia looks at Erza with a stoic tone she then gains a shocked expression "rival in love!" exclaimed Juvia causing Erza to double over._

 _"Juvia I do not have feelings for Gray." said Erza in an almost tired tone._

 _Juvia glares at Erza "Juvia will not lose. First Lucy, now Erza. But it does not matter, Juvia will win Gray-sama's help!" declared Juvia._

 _While Erza and Lucy try to explain to Juvia. Millianna jumps at Naruto and hugs him wrapping her arms and legs around him "I miss you Naruto-kun!" cried Millianna as she nuzzles her face on the side of Naruto's neck._

 _Naruto wraps his arms around Millianna's waist "I miss you too, Millianna. I'm so happy to see you again." said Naruto._

 _Millianna looks up at Naruto with fresh tears "where have you been all this time!" yelled Millianna._

 _Naruto looks down at her with a small smile "I've been training and I needed to make sure I could kill Jellal and free you all from him, but i'm back and I ain't going anywhere." said Naruto._

 _"You mean it?" asked Millianna._

 _Happy then flies over to Naruto "hey, you have whiskers like me. Are they birthmarks?" asked Happy._

 _Naruto shook his head negatively "no, they aren't birthmarks they are scars." said Naruto in a tone void of emotion Happy and Naruto's friends looked down in sadness._

 **Recap end**

They remembered how he got those scars after all the dark mages within the tower forced them to watch as they used a rusty knife to carve the whiskered like scars a crossed his face, after all Naruto was the one who would always go against their enslavers. But they can't believed Naruto their long time friend who'd they thought was killed when he was thrown off the tower by the dark mages.

Sho looks at Naruto with amazement "wow Naruto you must be really strong to fight Jellal and not have on scratch on you!" exclaimed Sho with a bright smile.

Wally massages his block-like chin he then stares at the dead decay body of Jellal "your magic must be powerful to do this to Jellal and he was a wizard saint." stated Wally.

Naruto grins at his blockhead friend "I've trained since the day I was thrown to the bottom of the ocean. I knew one day I would meet him again and I needed to be fully prepared but I was also aware of Siegrain being part of Jellal." said Naruto with a tone of confidence.

"He's scary just like Erza." replied Happy in his natural tone.

Natsu then turned his attention to the scared blonde "fight me! If I beat you then i can finally beat Erza!" chanted a grinning Natsu who's fist are encased in flames.

Gray then slaps Natsu's head "Flamebrain you idiot! If you couldn't beat Jellal what makes you can beat him?" questioned Gray the pinknette turns towards his ice rival with glare.

"Who ask you snow cone!" Natsu slamming his head against Gray's the two mages glare at each other.

Juvia stares at Gray with hearts in her eyes muttering Gray-sama. Lucy then squeals as Gray is down in his boxers "GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" yelled Lucy.

Juvia then gets a bloody nose at the site of a half naked Gray "Juvia is blessed." said Juvia.

Naruto turns towards Erza "so, this is your guild?" asked Naruto he heard of Fairy Tail and their infamous mages such as Natsu who always caused damage to a city but seeing it in person was another story.

Erza smiles at the blonde teenager with a nod "yeah, they're my family but Naruto why don't you quit working for the council and join Fairy Tail I mean Fairy Tail could be your family." said Erza.

Naruto shook his head negatively "thanks for the offer but naw, I've been an assassin for years and I'm sure your guildmates would not take likely to me killing other mages. Besides I've gotten used to killing." said Naruto with a small smile.

Natsu then quickly turned his head towards the blonde male "you say it as if you enjoy killing." said Natsu now wary of the blonde sure the young teenager was capable of saving Erza but he killed Jellal. And thanks to Natsu enhanced scent he can literally smell decay, poison, and death aura rolling off of him to Natsu the young teen was dangerous and he wasn't all to sure if he could actually defeat him.

Naruto's happy expression then changes on e to that of stoic and coldness narrowing his eyes at the dragon slayer "and if I can I enjoy killing my enemies especially those who beg?" asked Naruto.

Natsu grits his teeth at Naruto "how can you talk so casually about killing it isn't right!" stated Natsu.

"I don't care. The lives of those who I killed mean nothing to me they are nothing but trash, and trash will always remain as trash. Besides I don't have to follow the rules of guilds and besides we don't all have a shuttered life like you and the blonde woman. Ask Erza she's seen people die on a daily basics when we were slaves. If I could I would kill each and every person again I would in a heartbeat." said Naruto Natsu then blindly charged at Naruto allows a sly smirk "too easy, the dragon slayer is strong but he's too hothead not to mention incredibly stupid." thought Naruto as he dodge each and every flame punches.

Lucy stares in wide shock "hes dodging each of Natsu's fist!" exclaimed Lucy as she watches Natsu attempt to hit Naruto.

Juvia narrows her blue eyes she then shook her head negatively "no, that's not it Naruto isn't even trying. " replied Juvia.

Naruto then sighs of pure boredom he then open palm jabs him in the stomach the blow from the pa attack was so powerful it knocked Natsu out everyone stood in shock Gray, Lucy, and Juvia got in a battle pose. Naruto then softly puts the pinknette on the ground "Erza-chan sorry I had to knock him out by the time you get back to the mainland he should wake up. He has spirit and I xab see he'll project his guild no matter what." said a stoic Naruto.

Gray narrows his brown colored eyes at Naruto "you were testing him weren't you?" asked the ice mage but it came out more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I was. I've heard how loyal you fairies are and I wanted to ttest him and his beliefs. He's not very smart but his heart is in the right place and its pretty obvious he would do anything to protect his guild." said Naruto as he turned towards Lucy, the blonde female blushes in embarrassment as the two mages stare at her.

Erza then turned her attention towards Naruto "Naruto can I speak with you...alone?" asked Erza with a serious tone but deep down she was conflicted mostly due to she believed he had died and she still remembered when they were child he was always so bright, happy, and hyperactive. He was also the one who would always stand up against the dark mages with brave face.

Naruto nods his head "yeah, sure Erza-chan." said Naruto.

Show turned towards Wally "what you think Erza-niichan is going to ask Naruto?" asked the card wielding mage.

Wally shrugged his shoulder "who knows." said Wally as he watches both redhead and walk off.

Naruto who's arms is crossed stares at Erza with a raised eyebrow "you want know how I survived didn't you. I don't blame you after all I shouldn't be alive right now." said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Erza then wraps Naruto in a hug his blue eyes shot open with a wide shock expression "I missed you Naruto. I thought- we all thought you died." said Erza with a smile she then pulls herself awayvand stares at him with a serious expression "Naruto how did you survived. I need to know how'd you survived." said Erza.

Naruto released a sigh "I supposed I earn you that much you deserved to actually know but Millianna you can come out." said Naruto the cat-like girl released an eep.

She then moves from the tree with a sheepish expression and her cheeks gaining a pink blush of embarrassment "how did you know I was there?" asked Millianna in a curious tone as she stares at Naruto's blonde hair she didn't know why but she always liked his sun kissed blonde locks.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Also, you weren't very quiet and I doubt you'll leave if I or Erza-chan asked you to huh?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Millianna shook her head negatively "no I want know how you survived I deserved to know. We all thought you died! WE ALL WATCHED AS THEY THREW YOU OFF THE TOWER YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION NARUTO UZUMAKI! " roared Millianna with tears rolling down her face as she glares at the tall blonde male.

Naruto rubs his air through his shaggy locks "fine I supposed I earn you that much. " said Naruto as chuckles at Millianna.

 **Flashback-7 years ago**

Naruto stands in front of a frighten Sorano who's has tears rolling down with blood rolling down off if the side of her face. Naruto has a determined look on his chubby face scared face "leave Sorano-chan alone time!" yelled Naruto drawing the attention of all of the slaves and Zeref worshippers.

The dark mage growls angrily at the small blonde child he and the rest of the dark mages didn't understand how he could be so brave not just that but he seems to still be cheerful and bright even after he and his fellow dark guildmates had killed everyone in the boys village they even killed the boy's father, mother, and other family members. But somehow the boy still had this bright aura around him and every time he would stand up to them he actually the only slave to stand up no matter how many times they've punished the small child he never once gave up. It almost felt like giving up wasn't even in the child's vocabulary he would always stare at them with this determined look in his eyes.

"You pathetic slave! LEARN YOUR PLACE! " roared the dark mage as he backhands Naruto to the ground he then walks over to the down blonde he then glares his eyes at Naruto he then stomps on Naruto's chest every other slave is forced to watch as the Zeref worshipper continues to stomp on the small child's chest "you are the slave your only reason is to build this towers for our Lord Zeref!" exclaimed the mage.

Naruto who's panting raises his head "so your doing this just to bring your imaginary friend back? "taunted Naruto with a cheeky grin all the slaves looked in shock as they couldn't believe Naruto had called the most powerful dark mage in existence a imaginary friend while the dark followers looked at Naruto with pure rage and hatred.

this comment had earned Naruto a powerful kicked to the face Naruto then grins at the mage with blood rolling down off of his face "that's it! You've crossed the line boy! We're going to make an example of you boy! Attain him now!" ordered the dark mage he then grit his teeth in frustration as Naruto grins at him with his teeth stained with his very own blood.

Naruto then feels increased pain he then bites into his lip stopping his screams of pain to be released the cause of his pain is the two dark mages wraps both hands in a flaming whip. The two mages then slams Naruto to the ground the dark mage then kicks Naruto in the back of the head he then grabs old of the blondes torn up shirt and rips it off he then glances back to the slaves "this is what happens to those who get out of line. " said the dark mage he then creates a lightning whip Erza, Shō, Erik, Sorano, Millianna , and everyone watches in horror as he whips the child he then pulls his hand back and smirking at the scorched whip slash on his back.

The man then smirks in a demented like manner he then once again whips the poor child Naruto looks up and stares at the scared Erza and Simon he then gives them a reassuring smile as he's constantly whipped. To Naruto it felt like his public torture have been going on forever but in reality his whipping went for five minutes, no matter how much it hurts Naruto refused to let these bastardy the satisfaction of his screams he was someone who doesn't give up and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now but after another 10 minutes of be whipped he blacks out from the shire pain and the blood lost.

Upon seeing Naruto now unconscious with back covered in scorched whip marks and blood and both of his hands suffering from third burns. He then grabs Naruto by his hair and lifts him in the air "let this be an example those who defy us!" exclaimed the mage.

They watched as he walks to a large clearing "No, Naruto!" yelled a tearful Millianna a dark mage have her in the stomach with a metal rod knocking the air out of her she and everyone stares with a wife open expression as the, mage let's go of Naruto thus, allowing the blonde to plunge down at ocean that's smashing water against rocks.

'Naruto." whispered the red haired girl as she watches in horror With her eyes began to tear up.

A splash can be heard everyone who knew the young energetic blonde just bowed their head in sadness at Naruto who made their personal hell filled with a glimpse light but that light has exterminated. While everyone on the tower was crying and mourning he released a painful feeling of smashing against something. This had woke him up from unconscious Naruto doesn't understand at the slightest at how he ended In the water when he was in the tower.

But known of that matter right now, all that did matter was to get out of the water but that was easier said than done as his small body was being slammed into the rough hard rocks but he knew he couldn't give up. Naruto then struggles to swim but his eyes are then wide open as a rock is whirled towards his head he could feel it. His minding beginning to black out with his subconscious slowly beginning to fade away he takes one last open and swims upwards and grabs onto a boat he then uses the last of his strength to pull himself on to the boat.

Once he pulls himself from the raging water and onto the boat he allows himself to enter the world of unconsciousness the second time of the day. Naruto didn't know how long he was asleep but he was awakened by a loud sound of yelling but this wasn't the yelling of an angry dark mage no this was the yelling of a war. Naruto grit his teeth in frustration at the fact that he couldn't go into the cursed prison and help his friends he then cuts the rope he glances up at the tower and his eyes went open from shock as he watched as Jellal had attacked Erza he didn't know shut he was saying but he clearly knew it was anything but good his eyes widen in pure horror as he watches his friend destroy the boats while some were empty others had people on it.

He didn't know why Jellal had done this but he'll make Jello pay for harming his friends "you'll pay for this Jellal. I swear I'll make you pay. " said Naruto as he drifts farther and farther away from the hell hole one day he'll come back and when he does he's going to make Jello pay for harming his friends and if there's one thing Naruto doesn't do is go back on his word.

 **Flashback End**

"Every since then I've train myself to the point of breaking so I can have revenge on the bastardy who hurt my friends." stated Naruto with his arms crossed he turns towards Erza with a shocked and bewildered expression on her face he then finally turned towards Millianna, the brunette stares at him with horrified, shocked, and sadden expression with fresh tears.

Millianna then takes shaking like steps towards the blonde mage "can I see them? "asked Millianna Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl she then with great tremble she points her fingers at his gloved hands "c-c-can I-I um...see th-them?" repeated Naruto who has a stoic yet understanding expression he then nods his head he then slowly removes the gloves from his person really revealing his hands completely in black medical tape he then carefully unwrapped his hands the two female mages are then treated to the severity burnt hands with scorch whip like burns.

She then grasp onto his burnt hands not even mining the burns that covered his hands "I'm sorry. " muttered Millianna who leans her head gently against his chest not even caring about hard metal plate.

Naruto then smiles down at her with a soft, warm smile "it's not your fault I had to stand up against that bastard or he'll think we're nothing more but a simple slave." said Naruto with a smile.

Erza looks at Naruto with concern and worry "but how did you become a Devil Slayer? Were you trained by a demon like how Natsu was trained by his dragon Igneel? If not then what other method did you take to use such a destructive magic. But I doubt he's going to tell us his gas devil slayer magic.".thought Erza.

"Naruto how did you learned gas magic? "wondered Erza hoping he can at least tell them about his magic.

Millianna stares at Naruto with a hopeful look at which he rolled his eyes at her "fine well, one year after I escaped the tower I awakened my magic and I found out it was gas magic. " said Naruto.

He then watches as Millianna pulls herself away from Naruto and gains a smile on her face "your magic seems amazing, nyah." stated Millianna.

Naruto then gains a sweat drop "that's one way of putting it." replied Naruto but he wondered will she still believe that if she saw how deadly his Gas Devil Slayer Magic would she still say it. He then turned towards Erza "we'll let's head back to your friends I'm sure they want to leave this place. " said Naruto.

Erza nods her head after they returned back to their group and headed back to the hotel Erza turned towards Shō, Wally, and Millianna "you guys can join Fairy Tail I'm sure they'll accept you guys with open arms. " said Erza she then turned towards Naruto with a small smile "Naruto are you sure you won't join Fairy Tail? " asked Titana the male blonde nods his head.

Shō turns towards Erza "thanks Erza-neechan but we'll have to decline. We've living secluded in that prison for years. We want to see the world. " explained Shō with a small smile.

Wally then turned towards Erza "not just that but it wouldn't be right to join a guild with all the things we've done. We're sorry Erza. " said Wally with a sadden expression on his block-like face.

Erza smiles at her childhood friends her body then ignites in a blinding light as the light dim downs she's now wearing her Farewell Armor. Unlike most other armors, this one is given a much more elaborated appearance. This armor is depicted with an extravagant theme, emphasizing the metal pauldrons and tasset with yellow decorative markings. The skirt is given a more renaissance theme, featuring white frills along its edge and a blue banner hanging down from her waist with yellow markings, similar to the ones visible over the armor. Erza's winged headpiece extends from her ears symmetrically pointing upwards, with similar wings appearing over her pauldrons and footwear. The entire armor set is complemented by a velvet cape that is tucked under her pauldrons, which possesses a white fur finish and a yellow frilled edge.

"This is my Farewell Armor, while we are going on different paths I do hope we can meet once again but on better terms. Just know I'll always be here to protect my friends don't be afraid to call for help and I hope each of you will find your own path and a place where you can call home. " said Erza with a proud smile hoping her friends for the best.

Millianna smiles warmly at the scarlet haired swordswoman "right! take care Erza and Happy you can always live with me, nyah." said Millianna with a bright smile.

Everyone except Naruto laughs as Happy tries to hide himself within Natsu's pink locks "I'm fine with Natsu. " said Happy who didn't want to be at the mercy of the cat girl who has a clear obsession over cats he then shivers at what she might do to him.

Naruto then picks up the, dead body and covers his face with his hood "your leaving Naruto? " asked Erza in a curious tone as she watches as he begins to walk off.

Naruto nods his head "I would like to stay but I can't I must be returning with this body." said Naruto they watched as Jellal vanishes in a swirling vortex.

"Wait that was Territory magic! Just how strong is this guy Spatial magic isn't easy to learn just what is this guy capable of doing? " wondered Gray.

Naruto turns towards Erza "I'll see you around Erza-chan. " said Naruto flashing her a rare fox like grin.

Erza nods her head "right I'll see you guys until then." said Erza with a smile as she watches her friends leave.

Naruto turned towards Wally "so where are you guys going? Or do you guys even know where your going? " question Naruto he then rolled his eyes at the three who has a sweat drop on the side of their heads. He then stops in his tracks "so let get this shirt you guys didn't even plan where to go not just that but you guys have no plan what so ever. Ugh, well I can't just leave you guys to your own devices. " sighed Naruto.

Shō's eyes widened "really you'll let us come with you? But where exactly are you going? " asked Shō who's scratches the back of his blonde locks.

He then turned himself away from Shō and stares at the bright moon "it's fine Shō we're going to Era, it's a large town that served as the headquarters for the Magic Council. Besides its not like you know where to go. " said Naruto.

Shō nervously released a chuckle "ehe, I guess so." chuckled Shō.

"But there's somewhere I need to go before Era. " stated Naruto as he begins to continue but as he walks he stares at the full moon he remembers his mother would always take him and his cousin Karin out to star gaze he always liked how big the moon was even to this day he enjoys looking at the moon.

Millianna shot Naruto a raised eyebrow 'really, where are we going, nyag? " asked Millianna with a tilt of the head making her looked like a cat.

"To the Tomoe Town luckily it isn't too far. There's something I need to do there but I see you still love cats huh Millianna-chan?" asked Naruto who turned his head towards her.

Millianna gains a happy expression and nods her head "yep, I LOVE CATS, NYAH!" roared Millianna in an energetic like manner with a, large grin on her face but for some reason she had a feeling the visit to Tomoe Town was anything but peaceful was it the tone he used or was it just a feeling she had. "Um, Naruto-kun where did you put Jellal? " asked Millianna hoping to talk to him more.

"I used my Territory Magic to put his body in my space. Think of my space like Erza's requip magic where she can store numerous of weapons while she stores weapons I store other things like my bounties, clothes, and other things. It comes in handy though I may not be able to do anything destructive and grand but it's still useful. " said Naruto in a lecturing tone.

Wally massages his chin "wow that's quite impressive. I guess I can see how you're so strong. " said Wally.

Naruto smiles warmly at Wally "thanks Wally but let's hurry and move. This slow walking isn't going anywhere." said Naruto.

Millianna smiles brightly at Naruto "right, let's go! " cheered Millianna.

Wally smirks at Naruto "he's right you know. " stated Wally.

"I can't wait to see the world. " exclaimed Shō with a bright smile on his tan skin. The four childhood friends find themselves in Tomoe Town it is a small village surrounded by trees, rivers, and rocky hills. They entered a small Inn as they entered the Inn they walk towards the Inn and get four rooms Shō and Wally then decided to retire for the day both emotionally and physically exhausted not only had they've been freed but they were reunited with Naruto and Erza, they once thought that Erza had betrayed them and Naruto who they believed was dead.

Naruto didn't blame the two he would be tired too if he was them and went through the same ordeal. He then removed his cloak, he then takes off his his armor vest and removes his shirt. He then narrows his eyes and turns towards the door and sees Millianna staring at him with horrified expression or more specifically the long faint scar running running across the right side of his chest. He smiles sadly at his hollow scar he then released a hollow chuckle "you know this is the only scar I have that I was able to get healed." said Naruto as he runs his hand over his hollow scar.

Millianna unconsciously walks up to Naruto and runs her hand over his chest she then blushes a bright red as she feels how hard his chest is "d-d-does it h-h-hu-hurt? " stuttered Millianna as she stares at his blue boots.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, to be honest it's so small I barely noticed it. But it's thanks to Rob that he healed me plus it's also thanks to him I met you guys. " said Naruto he then picks up his clothes and set them on a dresser Millianna's eyes sadden as she sees the multiple whip scars covering his back.

"But you could've died. " muttered Millianna.

Naruto snorted at her "tsk, no I wouldn't. Back then I was too stubborn to even let myself die. " snickered Naruto.

Millianna raised an eyebrow at him "you're not scared of death? " asked Millianna in wondering tone she always felt the fear death mostly because when they were younger the Zeref worshippers pretty much had each of their lives in their hands.

The shaggy haired blonde shook his head negatively "no I don't I never saw a reason to fear death, besides even after becoming a slave I didn't fear those dark mages then again I never really feared anyone plus why would I fear someone who worship some dead guy? " question Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Millianna sweat drops at Naruto "you really don't fear Zeref what if he was resurrect back to live? " question Millianna.

Naruto release a small smirk on his tan skin "if he can die once then he can die again no matter how powerful he is he's still human he's not a god or some immortal being. Besides I see no reason fearing a ghost. " stated Naruto. He then raised an eyebrow at Millianna "so what did wanted? " asked stoic tone.

Millianna blushed in embarrassment she then mimic a cat "I was wondering do you have any shampoo or soap I couldn't find any in the Inn? " asked a nervous Millianna. Naruto nods his head he opens his space and takes out a bottle of shampoo and gives it to her. She smiles at this "thanks Naruto-kun, nyah. " cheered Millianna she then exits his room.

With him alone he gains a cold and emotionless expression he opens a space and takes out a long sleeve grey shirt, and a blue armored shirt he then puts on his cloak and throws his other shirt and best in his space he vanishes in a swirling he then reappears in a small cabin that's 15 miles away from the cabin in front of him gas like sphere and inside the sphere is a ravenette, the woman glares at Naruto "it's useless to escape woman, that's my Nitrogen Cage ( **Chisso Kēji** ). It won't freeze you right away but freezes your natural nerves system." said Naruto in a cold tone.

The woman is pale-skinned with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. This woman is Ultear Milkovich. Ultear glares at Naruto with hatred in her eyes.

Naruto glares back her "it's your choice talk or have every single nerve system in your body. But of course I can always change the chemical properties of this and make it much more dangerous. Now answer me Ultear what's a member of Seven Kin of Purgatory doing invading the Magic Council! " demanded Naruto as his hands turned into a purple gas.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Force of Family then Never Again, Great Fox Demon_** ** _after that I'll update Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend and Sword and Guns and I will also do_** ** _Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes, Darkness Within Us after that Speed Demons and Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, Bridge of Two Paths and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
